The present device relates to a connector which avoids the release of the lock condition by engaging a flexible engaging arm provided on a connector housing with a lock member.
FIG. 11 is a disassembled perspective view showing a connector disclosed in Japanese Examined Published Utility Model Application No. 57-49913.
The connector comprises a female connector housing 50 which is provided with a flexible arm 52 having an engaging projection 51 as a lock means and a male connector housing 53 which is provided with an engaging frame 54 for engaging the flexible arm 52. The connector further comprises a lock release prevention means such as a lock member 56 which is inserted into a deformation space 55 of the flexible arm 52 under the condition that the engaging frame is engaged with the flexible arm 52. The lock member 56 is formed by providing a U-shaped frame piece 58 having a pair of locking claws at its both ends thereof and a lock piece 60, which has an arrowhead portion 59, protruding from the center or the U-shaped frame.
FIG. 12 is a perspective view showing the engaging condition of the lock member 56. The locking claws 57 and the arrowhead portion 59 are engaged with the engaging frame 54 to fill the deformable space 55 with the lock member 56 thereby preventing the flexible arm 52 from being released from lock.
However, the structure of the conventional connector is disadvantageous in that, once the lock member 56 is engaged with the mating portion, it is extremely difficult to release the lock member 56 and it is also difficult to disconnect connectors 61 and 62 in maintenance work. There is also a problem that the lock member 56 is provided separately from the connector 62 and therefore the lock member 56 can be misplaced and the mounting can be troublesome.